Modern society has adopted, and is becoming reliant upon, wireless communication devices for various purposes, such as, connecting users of the wireless communication devices with other users. Wireless communication devices can vary from battery powered handheld devices to stationary household and/or commercial devices utilizing an electrical network as a power source. Due to rapid development of the wireless communication devices a number of areas capable of enabling entirely new types of communication applications have emerged.
A wireless communication device, upon establishment of a wireless communication connection for example to gain access to a wireless communication network or to establish direct communication connection with another device, needs to get identification information of the other device to establish wireless communication link with it. The identification information may be received from the other device for example by receiving a wireless advertisement message that may be transmitted by the other device every now and then to announce its presence. Alternatively, the identification information about the other device may be acquired for example by way of machine-reading an object holding the identification information. Irrespective of the way the identification information about the other device has been acquired, the identification information is used when establishing a communication link with the other device.